A Dream Within a Dream
by Aileen's feather
Summary: One minute, Rose is on her way back home and the other she is standing in a world she doesn't belong in. Being a fan of the show 'Once Upon a Time', she decides to have fun by playing with the future and changes the course of the story. Peter Pan, being the smart villain he claims to be, plays along, ready to hear about his dark future and ready to have his own happy ending.
1. Chapter 1 - Poof

**_A Dream Within a Dream _**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Poof **_

* * *

One minute, Rose was walking down the street, overly eager to go back home after a tough day at school, and the other, she was standing in the middle of a jungle.

The girl blinked a few times, her heart skipping several beats at the sight of the trees. Her eyes widened when she realized she wasn't dreaming. She took a step forward, unconsciously biting her lower lip in confusion and nearly jumped out of her skin when her backpack hit the ground. She had not realized it had been slipping from her shoulder. She glared at the item, her head resting on her chest - where her heart was. She immediately started counting, taking deep breaths to steady the pace. Thankfully, Rose's heart beat slowed quickly, without any unwanted complications.

"What the bloody hell?" She thought, passing a hand through her hair nervously.

She took another careful step forward, not entirely sure what to do or where to go. She made a swift 360, checking for any other life sign than trees but frankly, there was nothing else to be seen in the perimeter.

Rose started considering her options, walking in a bright circle to think better. It did not really help her think at all, but she did it anyway.

The first option was to pick up her bag, take out her phone out of the front pocket and call for help. Probably the best option, in her opinion. Without going any further in her alternatives, she bowed down to get the green bag. She could not help but notice that it blended pretty well with the environment. She grabbed her phone and frowned as its light suddenly died. She tapped a few times on it, gently at first, but quickly grew annoyed with it.

Rose didn't know which one would break first. The screen or her finger.

After a few more tries, she abandoned and turned the gadget over in her slim hands, opening the back of it. Her frown deepened when she noticed that her phone's battery had been replaced with white sand. "What the fuck?" She spit out angrily, throwing it on her bag.

She would have thrown it on the ground, but that thing cost too much to break it that way - so she aimed for the bag.

Her eyes settled on it, her brain processing the piece of information. Well, if she could call it that. She kind of smiled when a silly thought struck her. The fact that her phone died like that reminded her a lot of one of her favourite television shows, 'Once Upon a Time'. She even knew the episode and its name. Rose's mother had insisted that her daughter watched too much TV, but the seventeen-year old girl begged to differ.

One did not simply watch too much 'Once Upon a Time'.

Anyway, the first option being a pure failure, Rose moved onto the next one. That one included exploration and probably - most certainly - danger. Rose did not like danger. It was... dangerous.

Who was she kidding? Rose Hallowell was way too fond of danger for her own good.

Without further more hesitation, the brunette headed to the left side of where she had inexplicably appeared. Why left? She had no idea, it had just felt like the right thing to do. So with both her arms extended in front of her to protect her face from the sharp branches, to the left side she went.

She walked, and walked and walked some more for about half an hour. Well, in fact, she didn't know how long she walked, but it couldn't have been for more than half an hour. So, after those long thirty minutes hiking through the jungle - again, she wasn't even sure it was a jungle - she eventually arrived to a certain point were sand and water replaced trees and bugs.

She nearly giggled when she felt a pleasant breeze caress her skin. It felt really good to breathe in fresh air, especially for her and her health problems. They weren't mortal or anything, but they were one royal pain in the ass for her.

She looked at the sea water and suddenly, a wave of stupidity washed over her. She kicked off her shoes - and her jeans jacket -, thanked her mother for making her wear a dress and ran into the water.

Bad move. Really bad move.

For two reasons.

First, the ice was bloody freaking cold.

Second, if she would've been standing on the beach when she saw it, perhaps she would have seen the gigantic wave before actually feeling it.

"Bloody hell." Rose exclaimed, not exactly sure which thing she was saying it for.

For the fact that she was drenched from head to toe, or the fact that there was a huge rock shaped as a skull. As a bloody skull. Just like in -

"No." She stated, bewildered.

Rose fought the urge she felt to smile, but gave in pretty quickly. There was no point in denying it. She found the whole situation quite funny. No, scratch that, she found it awesome. Crazy, but plain awesome. She took a step towards it, as if to make sure it wasn't a hallucination of some sort.

Thankfully, it wasn't. It was real. Well, it seemed pretty real to her.

Rose bit her lower lip in excitement, her thoughts all converging to the very same thing. To the one TV show she loved. To the one thing that wasn't possible.

'Once Upon a Time'.

"Oh. My. God." She said, taking deep breaths in between each word.

The teenager nearly threw herself at her shoes, adrenaline pumping through her veins and put them on quickly. She didn't even wipe off all the sand on her bare feet. She just had to see - to know - if everything was real.

Rose didn't even make it to her jeans jacket. An arrow came flying through the air, missed her by an inch and lodged itself in the sand. Her heart started racing as she tried to protect herself by covering her face with her hands. She rolled her eyes at her own silliness underneath her fingers and snapped her head up to the place where the arrow came from.

Her deep sea green eyes met cold grey ones. She gasped when she recognised the person attacking her. Well, 'recognizing' was a big word for the situation since she had never actually seen the guy. On screen, she had seen him many times, but never in reality. And frankly, it would have been better that way.

Because of what she had seen on the show, Devin did not seem like the nicest guy on the planet. Naturally, she would have thought about the fact that she was probably going crazy and that it was impossible, but the sight of the dude preparing another attack made the girl panic. All she could think about was something that sounded like: "I am so bloody fucked."

Thankfully, Rose managed to use her brain to try and get out of the bad situation. She threw her hands in the air in a 'peace' gesture, hoping the boy was getting the sign. Apparently, he did, since the boy lowered the weapon. The girl smiled, happy her sucky plan was working. She opened her mouth the shout something - Devin was a little too far for her to speak normally - but he turned around and disappeared into the jungle.

"Why -" The girl wondered out loud, letting her arms fall limp next to her waist, partly in exasperation and partly because they were hurting.

"Why, hello." She heard a low voice speak behind her.

Her heart skipped about one million beats - give or take a few beats -, and her eyes widened. She knew the voice. She really did. She had already heard it somewhere. More precisely in a loved television show.

Rose turned around slowly, gulping nervously while doing so. When her eyes met his, she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Before the boy could speak, Rose cut him.

"Peter Pan." She stated, not believing her eyes.

The guy's eyebrows shot up, and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. She had read a lot of things about that character. More stories than she could count. Stories about a good Peter Pan. Then young ginger one with pointy ears and the green thighs. But also stories about a very darker version of Peter Pan, like the one standing right in front of her.

Rose Hallowell preferred the evil one. More dangerous, more unpredictable.

More fun.

She knew all too well that she should have gone running. That she should have tried to find a way out of the whole mess, but there was one thing clouding her mind.

"Bloody hell, his eyebrows."

* * *

_**Author's note: **_

**Hello, dear readers! **

**Here is my brand new Pan fiction, right out of my imagination. **

**For the people who don't know me, it's nice to meet you (Well, kind of...) and I thank you for clicking on my story. 'Cause that means that you chose to read it, which makes me happy, you know? (Or you could be totally forced by some very evil person to read it and you might be in mortal danger at the moment, but hey, how would I know?) **

**For the people who do know me, I KNOW, I KNOW! Both my stories are waiting, but this freaking idea has been clouding my mind all week, so I wasn't able to come up with a nice chapter for 'Never Believe', and since I'm concentrating on that story, 'Bad Blood' will have to wait until 'NV' is finished (Which normally shouldn't take long) **

**Anyway, know that really appreciate reviews and encouragement (I mean, please, who doesn't, really?) **

**Have an awesome day - or night - dear reader! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Reason VS Stupidity

_**A Dream Within a Dream **_

_**Chapter 2 - Reason versus Stupidity **_

Rose stood a few feet away from the overly handsome looking guy, fighting a smile. He looked so much like the one in the television show. He was the guy from the show. And as impossible as it sounded, she found the whole situation awesome.

Weird, sure, but plain awesome.

She was certain that once it - for the lack of a better word - would end, she was probably going to be diagnosed with some unpronounceable mental illness no one ever heard about, but Rose didn't care about those 'secondary effects' yet. Why would she, anyway?

It was impossible. The whole appearing-in-the-bloody-jungle-of-freaking-Neverland thing wasn't exactly something she'd qualify as legit. She even considered the good and bad sides of her 'holiday', and to be frank, there was no bad side.

No school, which meant no math class or ugly old math teacher and which also meant no bloody homework. But that wasn't all; there were no parents. No one to tell her what to do, or what not to do. No rules except her own.

Her reckless self was her own boss.

She heard someone snicker, which instantly made her snap back to the paradise-like reality. Once sure he gained Rose's attention, Pan rose an interested eyebrow.

"And who might you be?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

His flirtatious tone made her frown, which was kind of 'out of character' for her. Rose Hallowell wasn't one to worry about insignificant things. She liked to call herself spontaneous. She always acted on impulse. She liked to listen to her gut, not her brain - or her heart. There was no point in denying what she wanted, anyway.

The seventeen-year-old wanted to have fun.

Girls just want to have fun, right?

Blame it on the song, not her.

His annoyed sigh made her focus on him, once more. She held back a gasp when their eyes met; when dark, murky green met light, sea-green eyes. Different shade, but same objective.

Win the stare-down contest.

Rose wasn't one to back down from fights, so a little face to face with Peter Pan didn't faze her. Even if he was the mysterious and somehow obnoxious one. She raised her head a little, showing him how scared she was: Not at all.

Pan's upper lip curled up a little, clearly indicating how much he liked her attitude: Not at all.

Without taking his eyes from hers, he started walking very slowly to the left, letting her adjust to his move. If he'd moved too fast, he would have lost eye contact and therefor their little game. Peter Pan wasn't one to lose games - especially against reckless little girls.

Rose turned, concentrated on his eyes, slowly understanding the purpose of his motions. He wanted to make her feel like a harmless prey. He wanted her to feel impressed by his imposing figure which, by the way, she kind of was.

He might not have been the most imposing person on the island when it came to the body, but no one could out-smart Peter Pan. No one could beat him at anything, and the Lost Boys knew that. Every single living thing knew that.

Hell, even Neverland knew that.

The boy settled in front of her, his face cold and expressionless.

"I asked you a question." He stated, not-so-subtly ordering her to answer.

Well, it seemed that Rose didn't know that. As a matter-of-fact, she was fully aware of it, after all she saw on television, but as you might have guessed, she was doing what her gut was telling her to do, not what her brain was desperately trying to tell her.

It must've sounded close to something like: "Bloody hell, girl, the boy is going to tear your heart out - literally - and his going to crush it right in front of your then lifeless eyes if you don't act smart! Swallow your bloody pride and act nice."

In the meantime, her gut was ordering her to do otherwise. "Don't back down, girl. Don't listen to reason. Make the handsome snap, you'll see, it'll be way more fun."

"And I didn't answer." Rose replied, putting her hands on her hips.

He didn't have the reaction she had waited for, but she wasn't sure if it was a very good thing, or a extremely bad thing. The boy chuckled darkly, making her shiver ever so slightly. He raised an amused eyebrow, obviously enjoying the look of confusing that washed over her face. "You got attitude, I see." He said, suddenly raising his hand into the air.

She lifted her head, her eyes closely following his movement. She didn't immediately realized that he had tricked her. She only got it when her eyes dropped back down onto him. They widened, taking in the moment. "Crap!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes at her own personal stupidity.

Peter chuckled once more, a little too amused of her reaction for her liking. Rose shot him a deadly glare. "You cheated." She hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the boy in front of her. He just smirked, infuriating her even more. "Cheated?" He echoed, faking an overly thoughtful expression. "Don't think so."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he was faster. Way faster.

He raised his left hand again, high up above his head, and shouted in a loud and clear voice. "Boys!"

Rose almost smiled at her impression of a déjà-vu. Of course, she had seen something pretty similar to this situation right there, in the first episode of the third season of 'Once Upon a Time'. She bit her lip in anticipation. She felt a little stupid for it, but she simply couldn't help it. She felt excited to see the Lost Boys.

You didn't see wild boys appear out of bushes everyday, now, did you?

Just like she had predicted, a dozen of armed teenage guys came out of the jungle, all dressed in the same way. Green or brown clothes, what seemed like leather boots and waist long capes with hoods. She practically recognized no one from the show, except Devin - or the boy who was going to get his heart ripped out of his chest - and Felix. His height made it nearly impossible to not recognize him. But something set her off. He had no scar on his face.

They all circled her, weapons drawn - probably to scare her. She turned her attention back to the leader of the whole gang. She rolled her eyes when she noticed his smug look. He had no idea they would all betray him, aside from Felix, when the occasion would present itself to them.

"So," He started, taking a step towards the girl, "Wanna tell me your name, girl?"

Rose considered her options then, painfully aware that there was only one smart one. She could always act all mighty, but the way all the weapons were aimed at her made her choose the safest option. She might have been reckless, but that didn't mean she was suicidal.

She wanted the dream to last, at least for a little while.

"My name is Rose." She said, smiling a fake toothy smile at Pan. He understood that, the threats all removed, she would have argued all night long if she could. He smirked, again. "Well then, Rose, as interesting as you seem to be," He explained, earning a confused and somewhat annoyed look from her, "girls are not allowed here."

Before Rose could even think about protesting, Pan ordered his second in command to take her to camp. Felix shot him a confused look, but didn't go any further. It wasn't his place to contradict the leader. He froze when his little brother did it in his place. "But you said that girls weren't allowed on Neverland, Pan." Asked a curious Ruffio.

Peter smiled at the sixteen-year-old, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Can't have her run all over the place, now, can I?" He stated, surprisingly patient with the boy. "She could get to the pirates."

Ruffio nodded understandably, stepping back a little, ignoring the glares his older brother was sending his way. Felix pushed her forward with his club, making her stumble a little. She would have glared bloody daggers at him, but she was too busy processing the information.

Ruffio was alive. But in the show, he was dead. He had been killed by Hook, she was sure. So, if he was alive and well, if Felix had no scar, where in time was she?

At what point in the story had she arrived?

_**Author's Note**_**: Hello there, dear readers! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the faves! I'm glad you like my little story here. How do you find this? **

**I'm trying to do some new things here, but I haven't had the chance to read all the Panfictions out there, so I'm truly sorry if this is very similar to another Panfiction. **

**Anyway, I've a question to ask. **

**What do you think about Rose, here? I personally love writing about her, but I'm trying to get her to act as someone like us (Die-hard-Peter-Pan-Fans) would react. Of course, she's a pretty reckless girl, but hey, aren't we all a little rebel inside? I act like a motherfreaking baddass in my dreams, so... **

**Thanks for reading, Pancakes! **


End file.
